Chemistry
by EllenLembs
Summary: Cate and Rooney have incredible chemistry on-screen in the movie "Carol". But, what happens when sparks fly between them off-screen as well? Cate and Rooney's lives are turned upside down when they discover their feelings for one another ...


Rooney's heart was beating faster than ever and she knew that it wouldn't get any better once she saw her all-time favorite woman approaching her on the stage of the Santa Barbara Film Festival. She had just given her speech about the extraordinary woman she had been admiring ever since she thirteen, and now she would be the one handing over the award. Her knees wobbly, she felt the blonde's arms wrap around her in thanks.

Rooney nearly lost it when she finally was engulfed in that sweet scent she would later learn was Cate's natural body scent. She always dreamed of meeting the most amazing actress working in this era. She used to think she just had a silly crush on the blonde woman, but now she realized that it might be something else. The way she fit perfectly in Cate's arms, her forehead coming up at the height of Cate's beautiful neck, her breasts pressing into the older woman's stomach right below her own, … everything just seemed to fit perfectly. She didn't know if Cate felt it too, but the beautiful smile that was tugging at the blonde's lips was incredibly mesmerizing.

Rooney's heart skipped a beat when she heard that velvety, deep voice whisper something in her ear. _Fuck, that Australian accent. Good God._

"So, are you ready for our little project coming up?" Rooney, in order to keep herself somewhat in check that night, had tried not to think about that just yet. She knew that in a few months, she and Cate would act alongside each other in what would later turn out to be her forever favorite film to shoot. She was excited and drop-dead nervous at the same time. They weren't just going to act together, they were to be a couple on screen; Rooney could only hope there was at least some chemistry between them. They both knew that this movie wouldn't work if they didn't have chemistry.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, very ready. I think we'll do just fine darling. This is going to a wonderful film." Cate knew that shooting the new movie would be fantastic. She too was incredibly nervous, she had seen the younger woman's performances and fell in love with the characters she played over and over again. She knew that the younger woman was incredibly talented, and had a feeling that they would become very close.

Cate started thinking back to Rooney's sweet speech. The way she talked about her made her feel like she was so much more than she actually was. It felt great, but she knew that it was far from the truth. A lot was going on in her life, and she was happy to have that distraction of award ceremonies and shooting new movies. She needed it to forget about the turmoil that was her life back in Australia.

Cate had found out that her husband was having an affair with one of the actresses working with them in Sydney ever since she went to shoot Blue Jasmine. Cate couldn't believe it. She confronted him, and he told her that he was in love with this woman. Cate's heart was broken, she had loved this man for 18 years … The blonde packed bags for her and the three boys and moved out of the house and into her mother's.

She barely heard from Andrew again, except through his lawyer. Andrew knew he would lose every battle, and gave up before it even started. Cate would get full custody of the boys in a few months, and the girl they were in the middle of adopting would be hers as well. She couldn't wait to finally hug that little girl tight. Cate was afraid she wouldn't be able to take care of her four children, but she would try everything to make sure they got everything they needed.

The older woman snapped back to the present as she felt Rooney's arm circling her waist. She reciprocated by draping her arm around the brunette's shoulders and it almost felt familiar. Just like the hug they shared when the blonde walked up to Rooney. They fit together so beautifully, and that was another reason for Cate to believe that they would get along just fine while shooting "Carol".

Little did she know, she was in for one hell of a ride, together with the younger woman beside her.

After many flashes of camera's and a few minutes of turning around to make sure everyone got a proper shot of the two actresses, they went backstage. The next award was being presented and neither had any more business on stage. Cate kept her arm around Rooney's shoulders and lead her towards the suite she was granted being one of the special guests.

"So Rooney Mara. Tell me about yourself." Rooney blushed, what could she possibly tell Cate that wouldn't bore her to death. Her life wasn't that exciting. By the way, she was incredibly nervous while near Cate.

"Oh there isn't much to talk about Cate."

"Are you kidding me?! You're one of the most promising actresses out there, of course there's something to talk about!"

Cate was secretly amused at how shy the younger woman was being. She knew Rooney was a very quiet, reserved person but now she was witnessing it firsthand. She walked towards the brunette, who was sitting on the couch, and sat down beside her so they were facing each other. She could feel the younger woman's nerves, she too was nervous for some reason. She couldn't explain it but there was something in the air between them. Neither of them knew how to explain it though.

"Are you alright dear?"

Rooney loved how much Cate genuinely cared about her. She explained how she was incredibly nervous for some reason. She'd been dreaming about this moment for so long and now that it was finally here, she was acting like some crazy super-fan who couldn't keep it together. Cate just laughed and told her she had seen much worse. Rooney then laughed as well, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen during those upcoming months of rehearsing and shooting.

What she didn't know was that Cate felt it too.

They spent hours just talking about anything that came up in their minds, every once in a while a comfortable silence fell over them and they both couldn't stop smiling. A genuine connection was made that evening, and neither woman would forget about it.

They closed off the evening with a long and tight hug before they went their separate ways. Rooney went back to New York, to the apartment she shared with her sister Kate; Cate went back to her mother's house in Australia. Not wanting to lose all contact, they had exchanged phone numbers and were now texting each other as much as they could.

One night, one of Cate's boys was fiddling with her phone and accidently went to call the brunette. When she heard the sweet, innocent voice of her soon-to-be costar, Cate couldn't hang up on her. She quickly took the phone and went into the other room. Her mother would keep the boys busy while she talked to the younger woman.

They talked for over an hour; only stopping when one of Cate's sons ran into the room to announce that dinner was ready. Rooney apologized for keeping her.

"It's no big deal darling. I'll talk to you later okay? And in a few weeks, we'll see each other again. I can't wait."

"Me either Cate. Talk to you later. Thanks for calling."

"Bye Rooney Mara." Cate's smile was incredibly goofy.

"Bye Miss Cate Blanchett." Rooney too was smiling, Cate could almost feel it through the phone.

Cate hung up and went into the kitchen to eat dinner with her family. She smiled softly at everyone around the table before sitting down. She couldn't focus on anything but all the sweet words that came through the phone during that amazing phone call. She zoned out, and her mother couldn't help but notice.

"Who was that on the phone sweetheart? It sounded like a great phone call."

"Oh yeah … uhm … that was Rooney. She's going to be my costar in that new movie I'll be shooting in a few weeks. The call was an accident, but she's a great girl, easy to talk to."

"That's – that's great Cate. I hope you have an amazing time shooting. What's the story about?"

"Oh it's that movie "Carol", haven't I told you about it? It's a love story about Therese and Carol, who fall in love in fifties New York. A lot happens but it has a hopeful ending. I loved the book so much, I just had to do this when it came my way."

"And who do you play?"

"Oh I play Carol. Rooney plays Therese."

"Hmmmm. Okay, it sounds like a wonderful project sweetheart, let's hope it turns out that way."

"I'm sure it will." And with that, Cate had a fleeting smile tugging at her lips while her thoughts wandered back to the phone call that ended what seemed like years ago. She already couldn't wait to call Rooney again, but she wouldn't do that tonight. No, she didn't want the brunette to think she was desperate to hear her beautiful, soft voice coming through the speaker of her phone. Little did she know, Rooney wasn't doing much better.

After that amazing phone call, Rooney fell back onto the bed behind her. She had been sitting up ever since she heard her phone ring. She went to sit up and saw that her phone was flashing that beautiful picture of their first meeting. Rooney had gone onto the internet and looked for a high quality version of the shot of their first meeting as soon as she said goodbye to Cate that faithful evening. She had to have it, and now she knew why.

When Cate announced that she had to go have dinner with her boys, Rooney felt a bit sad. That was until the blonde said that she would call her again and that it would only be a few more weeks until they saw each other again. Rooney couldn't wait. She was very excited about shooting "Carol". When she read through the script with the news that the one and only Cate Blanchett would be playing the blonde, sophisticated character, Rooney knew she just _had_ to be a part of this. She had to, she would never get this kind of opportunity again.

Not only would they act alongside each other, they would actually be portraying lovers. Rooney Mara couldn't wait. She'd been dreaming of this ever since she could remember, and now her dreams would be coming true.

Rooney spent an hour just looking at her new background. Rooney, unbeknownst to Cate, had taken a picture of her while she was standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Much like Therese, she liked taking pictures of anything that struck her, and in that moment she didn't think that Cate could've looked more beautiful.

She could remember that moment very clearly.

 _It was one of those comfortably silent moments. Neither woman had the urge to say anything, they were completely content gazing each other from where they were standing in the room. Rooney had her phone in her hand, Cate was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her blonde hair as she smiled at the younger woman behind her._

 _Rooney couldn't stop looking at Cate's beautiful features. The older woman looked like she just stepped out of a renaissance painting at the museum and walked down here. She was heavenly, and Rooney felt like she didn't even deserve glancing at her, let alone be in the same room as this angelic woman. She couldn't define what, but the blonde had something striking and magnetic about her._

 _It was like everyone around Cate would always be drawn to her._

 _Cate tilted her head as she looked at Rooney standing behind her. The younger girl clearly was deep in thought as she kept staring at her, and Cate wondered what she was thinking about. What Rooney didn't know was that the blonde was admiring her striking features much the same as the brunette was doing to the blonde. Both lost in thoughts, they startled when a knock came from the dressing room door._

 _"_ _Miss Blanchett?"_

 _"_ _Yes?" Cate called from inside, not moving to open the door just yet. She locked eyes with Rooney but was slightly distracted by the voice outside the door. She was asked to reappear on stage one last time as they gathered all the award recipients, and that they would need her in a few minutes. Cate smiled softly, confirming that she would be right there. They could hear footsteps fading away, and the blonde quickly turned around towards the mirror once more to fix a few last things._

 _That's when Rooney took the most beautiful picture of her life. Cate was focused, and looked so incredibly stunning that she just had to._

Rooney snapped out of it as she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

"Roons? You in there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Come in, Kate."

Rooney sat up and turned around to face her sister coming into the room. She had completely lost track of time, and as if on cue, her stomach growled. Kate chuckled.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner, but I think I got my answer."

Rooney blushed and chuckled, confirming that she would indeed like some dinner. They discussed on what to have, and eventually decided on a couple of pizzas from their favorite place. They enjoyed dinner together in front of the TV, and Rooney didn't know if faith was trying to tell her something, but right after they finished, Blue Jasmine came on TV.

"Isn't Cate Blanchett going to be your costar soon?"

"Yeah …"

"Man you are so fucking lucky! Wish I could get a chance to do a movie with her, she's one of the best out there at the moment!"

"You don't have to tell me that Kate. I'm so fucking nervous! What if she thinks I'm just an amateur? What if it really doesn't work between us? What if-" Rooney was cut off as her sister placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Roons, if what you told me about that evening in LA is any indication, you'll two be just fine! People are already freaking out about you and her playing lesbians, fifties' lesbians at that, and if the pictures that came about that night tell me anything, it's that the chemistry between you and Cate will be incredible. You'll be great Tricia, don't you worry about it."

"Thanks sis. I'm just so fucking nervous, I've been waiting for this opportunity for so long and now it's coming up so fast."

"It'll be fine! The movie's going to be great!"

"Let's hope so. I just-" Rooney was once again cut off, but this time by her phone that chimed on the coffee table. Rooney picked up under her sister's watchful gaze, and a smile crept onto her face as she saw who was texting her.

 _Miss Catherine Elise Blanchett herself._

 **Hi there sweetheart. How are you doing?**


End file.
